Willowstar's Legacy
by likeagamer918
Summary: A Warriors story


**CLAN**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN By Moi**

LEADER: Willowstar- A white she-cat with green eyes, and she is fierce in battle but kind to her clan

APPRENTICE: Violetpaw(petal)- A light gray she-cat with a big ego and violet eyes

DEPUTY: Stormfeather- A dark gray she-cat with grayish-blue eyes, she is kind, loyal, and protective

APPRENTICE: Robinpaw(wing)- A quick, sleek blue-gray she-cat and sharp blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Mintbreeze-A ginger and white she-cat, she has mint green eyes

APPRENTICE: Firepaw(pool)- A ginger tom with a goldish tint in his pelt

WARRIORS: Sunblaze- A ginger tom with sky blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Moonpaw(strike)- A gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Firefrost- A kind light ginger tom with sea green eyes

APPRENTICE:Birchpaw(flight)- A white tom with brown spots on his back and warm amber eyes

Bluefire- A kind ginger she-cat that has shining blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Lightpaw(pool)- A light gray tom with light violet-blue eyes

Flameburst: A golden tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Owlpaw(flight)- A serious and protective dark gray tom with sharp dark blue eyes

Lightingflame- An old feisty, serious, and rarely nice light gray she-cat with stormy gray eyes

APPRENTICE:Sparklepaw(cloud)- A pretty sand-colored she-cat with blue eyes and a permanent sparkle in her eyes

Future Mate: Lightpool

Foxflight- An old sneaky ginger tom, he has amber eyes, and he is a great hunter

APPRENTICE: Nightpaw(stream)- A dark colored tom with ocean blue eyes

Duskfall- A dark gray tom with brown eyes

APPRENTICE: Flamingpaw(claw)- A flame colored tom with light blue eyes

Firebird- A light grayish-gingerish she-cat with stormy gray eyes like her mom Lightiningflame

APPRENTICE: Rosepaw(burst)- A cream colored she-cat with soft green eyes

Graystorm- A gray tom with blazing blue eyes

APPRENTICE:Wolfpaw(blaze)- A fierce, strong, and brave tom with a dark gray pelt and blazing amber eyes

QUEENS: Honeybreeze- A honey colored she-cat with green eyes

Mate: Sunblaze

Kits: Snowkit- A beautiful white she-cat with icy blue eyes,

ELDERS: Blazingfoot- An old handsome gray tom with a protective nature

Rainbowflame- A tortiseshell she-cat with blazing yellow eyes

**WINDCLAN By smilesandrainbows**

LEADER: Runningstar- An old gray and white tom

APPRENTICE:Heatherpaw(storm)- An absent minded she-cat white she-cat

DEPUTY:Mistystream: A gray she-cat, half Riverclan

APPRENTICE: Rockpaw(claw)- A serious black tom

MEDICINE CAT: Mintpool- An old white she-cat

APPRENTICE: Talloak- A sand-colored tom

WARRIORS: Gorsefoot- A fierce but loyal,sand-colored tom

Smoothstripe- A gray colored tom

APPRENTICE: Dirtpaw(frost)- Eager dust brown tom

Squirreltail- A gray, gold, and white splotched she-cat, with a long bushy tail

Owlheart- An alert, flame colored tom

APPRENTICE: Leafpaw(cloud)- A green-eyed she-cat

Thornclaw- A strong gray tom

APPRENTICE: Mountainpaw(flame)- A big reddish brown tom with cream colored paws

Ashstream- An old she-cat with a thin white coat and a burned ear

APPRENTICE: Willowpaw(fur)- A black she-cat

Mothpelt- A spotted she-cat

Sootclaw- A black tom

APPRENTICE:Icepaw(blaze)

QUEENS: Birchwing- A brown she-cat

Honeypelt- A honey-colored she-cat with hazel eyes

ELDERS: Fightingoak- A scrawny light brown tom

Lightingpelt- A gray and white she-cat

Mossleg- A dying white she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN By Indigospirit**

LEADER: Wolfstar- A black she-cat with burning yellow eyes

APPRENTICE: Lightingpaw(storm)- A golden she-cat with green eyes

DEPUTY: Emberstrike- A she-cat with white markings and amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Honeypaw(cloud)- A golden she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Shimmerpool- A gentle silver tabby with light blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Owlwing- A dark gray tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS: Leafblossom- A brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

APPRENTICE: Dewpaw(leaf)- A white tom with blue eyes

Tigerstripe- A dark brown tabby with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Stormpaw(fang)- A gray tom

Blackfeather- A black she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Moonpaw(blaze)- A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with striking violet eyes

Nightwhisper- A dark gray tom with green eyes

Swiftfoot- A brown tom with blue eyes

Mapleleaf- A tortoishell she-cat with green eyes

Flamestrike- A dark ginger tom

Stormfire- A handsome brown tom with blue eyes

Silverflower- A silver she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS: Birdsong- A tortoiseshell with light blue eyes

Kits: Darkkit, Ivykit, and Firekit

ELDERS: Sunblaze- A golden she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedclaw- A dappled gray tom with blue eyes

**RIVERCLAN By JazzHands:P**

LEADER: Splashstar- A silver she-cat with intense blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Darkpaw- A dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY: Icestorm -A pale gray she-cat with darker swirls

APPRENTICE: Oakpaw- A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Berryleaf- A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE: Moonpaw- A white she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS: Flowerdrop- A pretty brown tabby with green eyes

Jayflight- A silver tabby tom

Ripplefur- A molted brown tom with brown eyes

Nightfur- A black she-cat with blue eyes

Silvertail- A silver she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Leafpaw- A light brown tabby with amber eyes

Crowflight- A jet black tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Pebblepaw- A white tom with a gray back and green eyes

Honeyflower- A yellow-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Tallfoot- A largeblack tom with white markings

Oakclaw- A crabby mostly gray tortoiseshell she-cat

QUEENS: Dawnsky- A yellow-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bluewing- A white she-cat with light blue eyes

Kits:Tallkit, Poppykit, and Snowkit

Elders: Adderstrike- A gray tom with ling front teeth and green eyes

Greenthroat- A large brown ton with a white muzzle and green eyes

Longfang- A light gray tom with long front teeth and blue eyes

** PROLOGUE**

Willowflower was getting ready for her trip to Moonstone. Shootingstar had died that morning, he had been killed by a fox. He was on a hunting patrol near Sunning Rocks when they were was assaulted by foxes. Poor old tom was to shocked to attack back and Willowflower had found him dying on the grass. "Lead the clan well" Shootingstar croaked then went limp in her paws.

" Noooooooooooo!" Willowflower yowled. She couldn't lead ThunderClan. Not as a leader, deputy was as much as she wanted to go. She wanted to fight alongside her leader. But, now she WAS THE LEADER. She was way TOO shocked. She never wanted to lead the clan, what if she lead the clan into total destruction? What if she chooses the wrong choice? "_No."_ She thought, "_ That is what a deputy is for. To help me make choices. To guide me." _ She leaped on to Highrock. " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highrock for a clan meeting!" Willowflower yowled. As cats began gathering around.

" Hey! Where is Shootingstar" Honeybreeze complained. "As some of you know Shootingstar has lost his last life. We shall sit vigil for him tonight." She leaped off of Highrock and cats went back to what they were doing.

" Hi!" Mintbreeze mewed.

" Hello" Willowflower replied. Now she will be closer to the medicine cat than ever. They will share the frustration of the omens and other signs from StarClan.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Once the sun started setting, Willowflower leaped on to Highrock and yowled again " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath around Highrock for a clan meeting." Many cats began walking to the clearing. " To keep the clan strong we need a deputy. Stormfeather will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

" I wasn't expecting this." Stormfeather insisted as she walked toward to the new clan leader. "_Great." _ Willowflower thought. "_Now I need to go to Moonstone to recieve her nine lives, at least I has a deputy to keep the clan in control."_

The next morning Willowflower was ready to go the Moonstone. Mintbreeze had already prepared the herbs they would need to eat or whatever. " Stormfeather, I'm going to Moonstone, make sure that the clan has enough food and make sure the elders have their ticks removed. No one wants extra grumpy elders." Willowflower reminded her deputy.

" You can count on me. I'll make sure that the other clans don't see this as a weakness. Ok?" Stormfeather meowed, Willowflower could see a teasing glow in Stormfeather's eyes. But she knew her deputy was serious.

" How does this work?" Willowflower asked Mintbreeze as they walked out of camp.

" Oh! You'll see." Mintbreeze replied mysteriously. "_Fine. I'll find out my self."_ She thought, clearly disappointed. They had a friendly chat along the way to Highstones. It wasn't until they got to the top when Willowflower realized that SHE WAS THE LEADER OF THUNDERCLAN! It was every cats' dream to be a leader, except hers, she wanted to be a loyal ThunderClan cat and that was it.

" Follow my scent." Mintbreeze instructed. _ I know, I know. I'm not a mousebrain."_ Willowflower thought. Mintbreeze walked into the tunnels of the Highstones, and Willowflower had nowhere to go but to follow Mintbreeze. When she got to the bottom, Willowflower gasped. She remembered when she first came here with Shootingstar, good times.

" Press your nose against the Moonstone." Mintbreeze commanded. "_ I know!"_ Willowflower thought. Still she did as she was told and soon sleep overcame her.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Willowflower woke up in a forest of lush, green trees. _Wow!_ She thought. Then a beautiful white she-cat walked toward her. _Snowblossom. Mom._ Willowflower thought. Snowblossom had died when Willowflower and her two siblings were only five-moons old. They were about to be apprentices. They wanted there mother to be proud of them. But a badger came along and ruined everything. The badger came and Snowblossom killed it but, died from wounds. Mintbreeze tried everything but nothing would work. Willowflower couldn't blame Mintbreeze, being a medicine cat was hard. So as Willowflower saw Snowblossom after fifteen long moons, Willowflower had to restrain herself from running to her mother and ask Snowblossom a million questions.

"I give you this life for a mother's love," she meowed. "You will feel this sense of protection toward your Clan." As Snowblossom touched her muzzle to Willowflower's forehead, a sharp pain coursed through her, and she felt the fierce desire to slash and claw and kill to protect her Clan. Then Snowblossom turned around and started to go back to the ranks of StarClan. _Smokefang. Dad._ Willowflower thought. This time her dad died in her first battle as a warrior. Sad memories.

" With this life I will give you loyalty. Just be loyal to your clan and I'll be proud. Ok?" Smokefang asked. Then he touched his muzzle to her's and she felt a jolt of energy up her spine.

" Ok." Willowflower whispered. Then her father turned around to join the other StarClan warriors. A strange sturdy tom paced towards her.

" Remember me?" He asked, obviously amused.

" Nope. Who are you anyways?" She asked.

" Duh. I'm in all your stories. Drumroll please." He paused and all the StarClan warriors rolled their eyes then pounded the paws on the ground lightly. " I am the great, amazing, legendary-" He started.

" Can you just get to the point?" Willowflower cut in.

" Fine, I'm the awesome, wait for it, THUNDERSTAR!" He yowled. " Now you better not come along and mess up my Clan, you hear me!"

" I know, I know." Willowflower sighed. She never liked it when cats doubted her. " Can I have my life now?"

"Touchy one, eh? Well I don't think I like this one." Thunderstar grumbled under his breath.

" Hey, you know I heard that, now are you going to give me my life or what!" Willowflower complained.

" Fine, what a party pooper."Thunderstar meowed. "I give you the life of courage, use it to face your worst nightmares, and always remember, when you try super hard, you always fail."

"Very encouraging." Willowflower mumbled.


End file.
